borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Wyelif
Background Residing in Tartarus Station, Wyelif worked as a commander at the R&D Sector of Hyperion. The company was starting to create many amazing things that would give them the advantage in battle, but after hearing about Jack's desire to use the vault's power to wipe out any who oppose him, Wylef decided he was fighting for the wrong cause, so instead he went AWOL from Hyperion, and took all of their research notes and schematics with him. He set out to find the Vault Hunters, believing the creations he had stolen could help them in gaining the upper hand on Handsome Jack. He ran into Rofice during his journies, but after an ambush by Hyperion, he was left for dead. Thankfully, the defibrillator installed in his armor brought him back, and he decided to continue on for his search for the Vault Hunters. Appearance Wyelif is a man of average height, with black hair that is very well groomed. He has a very high-tech piece of armor on his chest that has a small speaker in the top right, and many monitoring devices on the left side. Wires can be seen coming off the armor, and attaching to other sections of Wyelif's body. He wears camo jeans, camo boots, and a short-sleaved shirt. He has a small, well trimmed goatee, and wears some very high-tech looking sunglasses, where various monitoring characters can be seen on them. He also has a small bracer on his left arm that houses a computer and keypad, which is linked to his armor, and his right fist has a powerful looking glove with a strange, fluctuating energy field rotating around it. It too is linked to his armor. Skills Wylif has many deadly abilities on top of his main Action Skill, Bombardment, which expels a large, heavily damaging explosion via an airstrike. His action skill is deactivated upon the explosion, but investing in the Bloodlust or Sanctuary beacon, X-Ray, or Death from the Other Side causes his action skill to last 10 seconds after the bombs are dropped. There are many modifiers that give him a tactical advantage when his action skill is active.The immense power of his action skill and modifiers are offset by the extremely high cooldown duration of his action skill, which can reach up to 2.9 minutes depending how his trees are progressed. Bombardment When activated, Wylef's action skill causes his next shot fired to place a laser beacon that calls in an airstrike. The airstrike itself takes 5 seconds to drop after the beacon has been placed, and the explosion can heavily injure and kill both enemies and allies caught in its radius, so communication with teammates is a must. Cooldown: 120 seconds. Battlefield Anomoly Soldier of Fortune Warlord of Pain Quotes Wyelif Activating Action Skill *"Clear the area!" Activating Action Skill with X-Ray *"I see you!" *"The Apex Predator is coming for you, prey!" *"Who's hunting who now, weakling?" HERS4 Taking health damage *"Warning" Activating Action Skill *"Targeting systems online." Setting a Sanctuary beacon. *"Setting Sanctuary beacon." *"Let this shining beacon heal your wounds." Settign a Bloodlust beacon. *"The darkness of this beacon will instill fear in all your enemies' hearts!" Background ECHOs ECHO #1 Rofice: "Day fifty-five. It's getting colder by the minute, this place is turning out to be a wasteland... Everything we run into seems to be hostile. I can't even recall how many bandits and bullymongs I've had to put down today." Wyelif: "Rofice, why do you keep making all these journals?" Rofice: "I don't really know, to be honest. It seems to calm me down." Wyelif: "You've already filled ten ECHOs..." Rofice: "Yeah, what would we do without digistructs?" Wyelif: "What do you mean? You know how to digistruct ECHOs?" Rofice: "Yeah, I thought everyone could." Wyelif: "No, actually they can't." Squealing is heard as a large crash is followed. SGT Loader 1: "HALT." Rofice: "What's this?!" Wyelif: "They're after me, Rofice." SGT Loader 2: "SURRENDER NOW." Wyelif: "Ain't gonna happen, you'll have to k-" A loud bang is heard. Rofice: "Wyelif! Damn you! Jewely, let's kill these bastards!" Three more gunshots are heard, followed by explosions from the Loaders. ECHO #2 Rofice: "Wyelif! You're going to be okay, buddy. Just hang in there." Wyelif: "Don't kid yourself... It's a... Chest shot." Rofice: "C'mon, don't talk like that, we're going to get you to a doctor." Wyelif: "It's no use... Rofice... Just go without me." Rofice: "That's not going to happen, and you know it!" Wyelif: "Just give it up." Rofice: "I'll do no such thing!" Wyelif: Slow laughter. "How funny is this? A Crimson Lance drifter... Trying to help a Hyperion commander." Rofice: "EX-Crimson Lance and a Hyperion deserter... I am NOT leaving you here alone." Wyelif: "Dammit, Rofice... Just go! There's more important matters to... Attend to!" Rofice: "Like what?" Wyelif: "You know what's... Going to happen... We both do... I... I..." Rofice: "Wyelif... Are you...? Speak to me! Wyelif... WYELLIIIFFF!!!" ECHO #3 HERS4: "Attempt fifty seven successful, vitals increasing. Beginning fifty eighth jump." The sound of a Defibrillator charge can be heard, then the sound of it discharging. "Vitals at seventy-five percent. Utilizing caution is advised." Wyelif: Two slow, deep breaths. "Thank you, Hersa." Moment of silence, and a few more slow breaths. "How long was I out?" HERS4: "Your vital signs have been at ten percent for two days, sir." Wyelif: "Two days? Rofice is long gone by now." Typing is heard as Wyelif inputs a code on a his armlet. HERS4: "Bio-scan activated" A few minutes of beeping is heard. "No human life forms in the area." Wyelif: "Damn, thanks Hersa. Where could he have gone?" Wyelif's suit starts beeping again. "What is it?" HERS4: "Extreme power fluctuation detected." Wyelif: "Where?" HERS4: "To the north." Snow is heard crunching as Wyelif begins to walk through the land. "Power fluctuation approaching. Life signs detected. Various entities." Wyelif: "Really? Wait, is that a train station?" HERS4: "Design suggests it is that such thing. Multiple life forms with higher than normal readings detected on the train." Wyelif: "Vault Hunters." Notes *HERS4 (Human Exoskeleton Revitalization Suit Mark 4. Pronounced Hersa) is an experimental, AI armor suit that was given to Wyelif to field test. After saving him from a bad situation during the Robolution, where she kept his mind from becoming "claptrapped", Wyelif became attached to the suit, and it was the first thing he took after abandoning Hyperion. *Many of Wylef's skills are tied to HERS4, giving him basically superhuman abilities. *Wylef's melee weapon is his right fist, which, with the help of Hersa, creates a small field of pure energy that increases the velocity and force exerted from each punch.